Inconsolable
by Gosha
Summary: Heartbroken, alone and lost. All these years she mourned. Now things have changed, for the sake of her kids. But when he returns, expecting her welcoming arms, the truth hits hard, so hard it almost brings the destruction of planet Earth...
1. Inconsolable

**.Inconsolable.**

_Prologue_

The middle-aged woman scrubbed hard and fast at the mark engraved on the hard floor, sweat almost pouring off her head. She wiped her brow, the stupid mark not coming out no matter how hard she rubbed it. She sighed and stood up slowly, chucking the cloth to the ground and walking into the living area. She slumped down into the sofa and let out another loud sigh, her eyes fixed on the clock. The boys would be back soon and she had to start dinner, another chore for her to do. She grumbled to herself and walked into the kitchen to start on dinner for her 3 boys who would most likely be starving when they arrived.

Half hour later her youngest came bursting through the front door, a huge smile on his tiny face.

"Momma!" he shouted, running into the kitchen to find her cooking.

"Goten, sweetie, what have I told you about running through the house" she reminded her seven year old son. He stopped in his tracks, his face all sheepish.

"Sorry momma, just was excited that's all"

"What on earth about?" she questioned, stirring a sauce she put together.

"Tai said he would take me fishing! Tomorrow! My first time fishing!" he said jumping up and down.

"Waw, aren't you a lucky boy" she smiled, adding some meat to the sauce. Goten nodded continuously. A much older boy walked in next and dumped his school bag on the kitchen floor.

"Hey mom" he greeted, placing a kiss on her cheek before sitting at the table.

"How was school Gohan?" his mother asked like she did every day.

"It was ok thanks" he replied quietly. His mother sighed inwardly. Gohan hadn't been himself for a long time and she knew exactly why. Another large figure walked in, a smile on his face and he saw the beautiful woman.

"Chichi" he said gently, kissing her cheek, "Something smells good, as usual!" he complimented and she half smiled.

"Thanks" she replied.

"So Gohan" he began as he took his place at the table, "your mom says your getting straight A's across the board! Impressive" he said. Gohan merely nodded.

"Gohan" her mother called, her eyes fixed on his. Gohan sighed.

"Yeah...thanks" he stood up and walked towards his bag, "Sorry mom, I'm not hungry" was all he said before leaving the room.

"What's up with him?" The older man asked, leaning back in the chair and loosening his tie.

"Oh...um...he's just tired...you know, works so hard at school" his mother replied, lying right through her teeth. The man shrugged and smiled at Goten.

"So, fishing tomorrow ay?" he questioned and Goten jumped up and down once more. Chichi just continued to stir the food...her mind completely focused on something else.

* * *

Evening came fast and the kids had been sent to bed ready for a new day. Chichi wrapped herself in her dressing gown and made her way outside, the cool air making her shiver slightly. She made her way to the washing line, a small basket in her grasp to put the dry clothes into. She began to drop the clothes into the basket, her mind somewhere else. She used to love cool nights, where she would snuggle up to the man she loved and just talk for hours about nothing. She shook her head, un-pegging more clothes. She needed to stop thinking about such things now because it was in the past, it didn't happen anymore. Her face saddened deeply as she looked up at the stars which shone so brightly. It wasn't very often she looked at their beauty anymore...brought back too many memories.

She picked up her full basket and with a heavy heart she walked back inside. After turning off the lights and checking on her two boys she made her way to her bedroom. Climbing into bed she turned on her side, her eyes glancing at the light shining through the gap in the curtains, a sad, lost expression playing on her face. A slightly muscular arm wrapped around her, causing her to choke back on tears.

"Babe, you don't seem yourself tonight" he said in a deep tone. Chichi shrugged.

"Just a long day...that's all" she told him in her fake happy voice.

"Oh. Night then" he replied, not too bothered. She swallowed hard.

"Goodnight, Tai" she whispered, a tear running down her cheek.

* * *

Oh yeah, Gosha is back! Reviews pretty please people! :)


	2. Life Goes On

**.Inconsolable.**

_Chapter 1: Life Goes On_

* * *

Since the day he died she prided herself on being strong and holding her head high and she always wore a smile on her face. Even though it had been almost seven years, a large part of her just couldn't move on. No matter how many times he died or left her for his adventures, he would always return to her. Always. This time however, it was different. He wouldn't be coming back; he was gone for the last time.

She wiped a lonely tear from her cheek and took in a deep breath as she prepared the table for breakfast. Her two children entered the room moments later, both of them the exact replica of their father.

Goten, her youngest only seven years old. He was born after Goku died, the son he never got to meet. He was a handsome little boy, so curious and smart and very strong. Chichi found herself training the boy some days, just like Goku use to with Gohan. She felt it was the right thing to do. It was respect to Goku.

Goten grinned at his mother as she ruffled his head gently, an affectionate motion which was usually something Goku would do, not her. She found this the case in the last few years. She found herself doing things Goku would normally do, and sometimes this comforted her.

She let her eyes glance at her eldest, Gohan. He had probably taken it the worst out of them all. He blamed himself constantly for the death of his father. At one point his obsession with it made him so ill he was in bed for weeks. He looked so much older now, yet only 18. He wasn't the same anymore, the humour and the happiness was lost years ago, his innocence also, at such a young age. He would often put on a front for his little brother and for his new girlfriend Videl, but Chichi could see straight through it and it killed her every time.

That's when the new man of the house walked into the kitchen to join them. Tai...the new man. It made her so guilty and disrespectful towards Goku but it just seemed the logical thing to do. Her children needed stability and she couldn't do it alone, not again. Her children needed a father, they needed to escape the past in some way and just live a normal life, especially Gohan.

She met Tai at Gohan's school; he was a teacher there, a wealthy one at that. He had a job, he loved the kids and he loved her too and that's all she wanted. A good life for her children. No more pain, loss or unhappiness. She wanted to move on from that and that's what happened. Life goes on no matter what and she went with it for the sake of her children who she loved with every inch of her heart.

The breakfast was served and she joined the small family at the table.

"Momma, can I go see Trunks after breakfast please?" Goten asked with his mouthful. Chichi rolled her eyes. No matter how many times she told him off for eating with his mouth full, he still did, just like his father.

"I thought we were going to do some fishing today?" Tai asked the boy as he slowly ate, his plate hardly filled with food. Chichi sighed inwardly. He definitely had an appetite the complete opposite to Goku. Even after all these years she still hadn't accommodated to it.

Goten made an awkward face, "But I wanted to see Trunks" he said quietly. Tai looked a little bothered and continued to eat, giving no response to the little boy. He always did that. Silence to Goten was punishment and Goten would give in to him in the end.

Breakfast was finished and Goten left with Tai to go fishing. Gohan was in his room doing homework and Chichi knocked his half open door, a small smile on her face.

"How is it going honey?" she asked. Gohan nodded, meaning it was alright. Her smile faded as she entered his room.

"Gohan, please, talk to me" she almost begged.

"I have nothing to say" he replied as he continued to write.

"Please Gohan; you never talk to me anymore. I feel like I don't know my own son" she desperately told him. Gohan suddenly got angry and closed his book and reached for his jacket.

"Mom, I have nothing to say to you. I just want to be left alone, why is that so hard to understand?" he almost shouted as he packed his book into his bag.

"Where are you going?" she questioned as he walked past her.

"Videl's" he mumbled as he made his way down the stairs. She closed her eyes, frowning in anger and sadness and she sat on his bed. She re-opened her eyes and stared at his desk...empty, apart from a single picture frame. She didn't know whether to smile or cry every time she saw it. It was an old photo of Goku and Gohan. Gohan was only about 4 years old, his father holding him outside their family home. She reached forward and grasped it to take a closer look, her one hand gently touching the photo as if it was sacred.

"Oh Goku. He misses you so much. I wish you were here, I don't know what to do anymore" she whispered into the air.

And that was how it always was. Since the day Goku died. Gohan had transformed into something Chichi couldn't control and she always used to have control. She was so true in saying she didn't know him anymore, but how she could blame him? He lost his father and he wouldn't accept it. How else was he supposed to act? Live a lie like her? Pretend like everything is ok when it's not?

But life goes on, right?

* * *

A few weeks later Gohan found himself landing at Kame House once again. A place he hadn't been in a long time. He smiled, a sense of relief hitting him as he made his way to the door. He knocked it gently and like always the old hermit opened it, his shades on, a magazine in his hand.

"Gohan" Roshi said in awe, "Come on in my boy, it's great to see you" he said letting the boy in.

"Thanks Master Roshi"

Gohan walked into the main room and smiled some more. There was his very close friend and his father's best friend, Krillin with his now wife, 18.

"Krillin" he said happily as he hugged him, "It's so good to see you, I'm sorry I haven't visited. Guess I just been a little preoccupied"

"It's ok Gohan, no need to explain. Had my hands full with the little tyke anyway" he replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, where is she? Bet she's grown now" Gohan said as he sat down with them.

"Sure have! She's almost 4 now!" Krillin said with pride as he looked at his wife.

"Yes, and she's sleeping finally" 18 added. Gohan chuckled a little.

"How time flies" he mused.

"So, Gohan" Roshi began, "what brings you here today?" he asked as he sat down also.

"Just wanted to see you guys and get away from that house" Gohan answered quietly.

"He still there?" Krillin asked? 'Him' being Tai.

"Well he aint going anywhere soon, let's put it that way" Gohan responded in anger. Krillin looked frustrated, Roshi also. None of them liked him, even if he seemed a nice guy. It just wasn't right putting someone else where Goku was supposed to be.

"I hate it" Gohan explained, "I hate waking up every day and seeing him there and...he's talking to Goten like he's his kid and he touches my mom and acts like he owns the place and he expects all this respect, like he deserves to be where he is" Gohan clenched his fists.

"He said to me once, I know I'm not your father but I would like you to treat me like I am! How dare he say that to me! How dare he!" Gohan shouted. Roshi put his hand on the boy's tense shoulder.

"Son, it's hard. Very hard. But you can't live like this; you can't live in all this anger"

"But how can I accept it? How?" he asked for help, his eyes welling up. Roshi sighed.

"I don't know my boy, I couldn't put myself in your shoes and understand your pain...but I feel I have lost a son. He was like my boy, I trained him as a child and watched him grow and I am so proud of the man he became. All I can say is you must let go of the blame" Gohan shook his head

"Gohan, this wasn't your fault. You have to accept that. Goku would want this too"

"But it was my fault! You were there, you saw it! I was cocky and foolish when I should have beat Cell! My father told me to do it and I wouldn't! If I had listened..."

"Goku still could have died" Roshi finished, "How could we know that Cell would have died for good? He was so powerful and even after Goku's Kamehameha blast he still came back" Gohan frowned and stared at the ground.

"Roshi's right...none of us could have known"

"Krillin's got a point Gohan, geesh, even I didn't think I was gonna die, ha-ha!" The four of them raised their heads in shock.

"Goku?" Krillin whispered in shock

"Hey Krillin, long time no speak! How's things going?" a huge smile grew on Krillin's face.

"GOKU? OMG! It's really you?" he shouted to the ceiling.

"Sure is! Who else would be talking to you from other World? With the help of King Kai of course" Goku chirped.

"Yeah, some credit would be nice" King Kai mumbled to Goku.

"Dad?" Gohan whispered softly..."Dad I..."

"It's ok son" Goku spoke gently. Gohan swallowed.

"Why dad? Why do you decide to talk now? Why wouldn't you talk to any of us before?"

"Well" Goku began, "I didn't really get the chance before, but, I have some great news!"

"What is it Goku?" Roshi asked

"Well, in a few weeks time there's going to be a tournament! And well, being as I'm a little bored up here and miss you guys I'm coming back for a whole day!" he said in excitement. Krillin jumped in the air and started dancing with Roshi. Gohan could only stare up at the ceiling.

"You're coming back? For real? How?" he questioned in excitement also!

"I sure am! For real! Baba has nicely agreed to let me visit! I can't wait to see how much you have grown!" Gohan smiled the biggest smile ever and looked at the others who mirrored his expression.

"So, you guys best get training, I wanna be impressed! So let everybody know I'm coming back! And I shall see you at the tournament!" Goku shouted.

"Wait, what time dad?" Gohan asked. There was no answer and Gohan's smile faded.

"Dad?"

"Hey cheer up, your dad's coming back and you can finally see him again. Maybe this is what you need Gohan, to finally face your father once more" Krillin thought as he patted his back. Gohan nodded and smiled.

"You're right Krillin. I'm gonna train hard and see my father again!"

"That's the spirit!" Roshi yelled!

"I can't wait to tell everybody!" Gohan rejoiced as he made for the door, "Krillin? Will you tell Bulma and that for me? I really wanna rush home and spread the news!" Krillin nodded and before he could reply Gohan was gone.

"I haven't seen him like that since that fateful day" Roshi examined.

"There's just one problem" 18 interrupted. Krillin and Roshi looked at her in question.

"There's a problem?" they both said.

"Yeah, there is. Chichi, Tai, remember?"

"Oh...yeah" Krillin mumbled.

"This is going to be hard, I mean, what do we say to him? How do we act?" Roshi wondered.

"We need to tell him the truth" Krillin guessed sadly.

"We do. Goku needs to know that Chichi is married to someone else" 18 added, leaving the three of them to sit in silence.

* * *

Oooh was you expecting that? Chichi is married again? Oh yeah! Poor Goku hey! Well, keep your eyes peeled folks for the next instalment! I promise it shall be good! Thanks!


	3. And He Returns

**.Inconsolable.**

_Chapter 3: And He Returns_

* * *

It didn't take long for Son Gohan so race home to his mother and Goten to tell them the good news, and he sure as hell had no problem at blurting it out in front of Tai. Gohan jumped around in joy whilst telling his mother what happened and when Goku would be returning, little Goten watching in wonder. Chichi could only choke on her own breath.

"Did you hear that Goten? Dad's coming back for one day! You can finally meet him!" Gohan chirped, smothering the boy with a hug. Goten remained silent, a little unsure of what to say.

Tai was also speechless. Not because somehow Goku was coming back to life, no, he knew the story and he believed it too since he also knew all about Gohan being some sort of super human, little Goten following. Tai went over to Goten and picked him up and left the room with him, giving Chichi some privacy with her eldest.

"Gohan..." she began

"Mom, seriously, you're not happy he's coming back?" Gohan asked a little hurt.

"No, Gohan, of course I'm happy but...there are some complications...I mean...Goku's not..."

"He's my father...and Goten's. I don't care about the rest and I don't care what Tai thinks either" he told his mother bluntly.

"Son..."

"No mom. After all the beatings and the deaths that dad went through to keep you safe..." Gohan finished it there and made his way upstairs also leaving his mother in silence.

"Tai, do you think he will like me?" Goten asked his step-father. Tai exhaled and sat on the bed with the small boy.

"Only a fool wouldn't, Goten. I'm sure he will love to meet you"

"I'm a little scared...what do I say?" he asked nervously. Tai smiled.

"Just say hello. That's always a great start" Goten nodded and looked at his feet in thought, "But don't worry yourself too much, it will be fine, it's only for one day remember?" he told the child as he stood up, "Now, get your pyjamas on it's getting late" he ordered gently before leaving the room.

"Ok" Goten returned, but instead he crept across the hall and into Gohan's bedroom. Since Tai moved in they had another room built for Gohan, he was getting too old to share with Goten.

"Gohan?" he called innocently. Gohan was packing his school bag and turned to see his little brother hovering by the door.

"Hey squirt, what's up?" he asked before returning to his task at hand. Goten walked into the room a little more, twiddling his fingers nervously as he did.

"I'm...I was just wondering brother, what's dad like?" a question which had never been asked before. Goku was a subject hardly ever brought up in the family because it brought too much pain, especially to Gohan. However, the tall boy sat on his bed and motioned Goten to do the same. Goten climbed up and peered up at his big brother in wonder.

"He's an amazing man, Goten. He's kind, loving, and funny and he loves to eat and fight!"

"I love to fight" Goten mentioned with a small smile. Gohan nodded.

"And you look just like him too. See my picture? That's him" Gohan pointed out. Goten stared over at the picture on the desk.

"You have nothing to be scared about Goten, he's the nicest person you could ever meet and he is going to love you to bits!" Gohan continued.

"Really? You think so?" Goten questioned a little more assured.

"I know so" Gohan returned with a wink causing his little brother to smile.

Chichi still remained in the same position Gohan left her in. She didn't know what to do with herself. Should she be happy? Should she cry? Should she be worried? Should she be angry? She didn't know.

"Honey" a deep voice interrupted her train of thought causing her to jump slightly, "are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm...I'm good, just a little...shocked" she replied as she began to busy herself by clearing the table. Tai wandered over to the sink where his wife began scrubbing at the dirty dishes ferociously.

"Chichi...do you need to talk about this? I am willing to listen" her husband gently assured her. She stopped scrubbing and let out a deep breath.

"I'm fine sweetheart, I'm just a little shocked and well, unsure of what I'm going to say or do when I see him....I just...I don't know"

"It's going to be fine, just relax, it's only for one day and it's not like you still love the guy" he said before kissing her forehead, "I will see you in bed" he whispered into her ear before leaving the kitchen.

Chichi stared into the sink at the dirty water. Tai's words playing in her head like some sort of cruel game. 'It's not like you still love the guy'...

She swallowed hard and held her chest where her heart pounded immensely. She choked; suddenly the tears just couldn't be stopped. She held her mouth with her other hand to cease the noises of sobbing and she fell to her knees. And that's where she stayed for the nest 45 minutes. Alone on the cold kitchen floor, the tears cascading down her broken features. Kami this was too painful.

* * *

The weeks passed by too quickly for her, every day, her eldest seeming to get his spark back as he awaited the moment to finally see his father again. On the positive side she could thank the Gods with every inch of her heart for letting her Gohan see his father again, and Goten...he could finally meet him. Otherwise...all she could do was dread the moment she would finally see him face to face.

"Kami help me" she whispered to herself. Gohan entered the kitchen, a huge smile on his face.

"C'mon we have to get going, don't want to be late" he reminded her, little Goten running after him as he left through the front door. Chichi slowly nodded and silently she followed. Tai drove them to the location of the tournament, every step closer making her heart pound harder.

She was the last to open the car down once they arrived, the smell of hotdogs and newly made Gi's hitting her, bringing back so many more memories. She blinked continuously to stop the threatening tears and with a heavy heart she shut the door and made her way to the main entrance with her children. Gohan and Goten were happily chatting away in front, Tai lingering behind them as he peered around at the busy place. Chichi clasped her hands together tight, her palms stupidly sweaty already as she nervously looked around for that famous spiky doo.

"Chichi!" a voice called causing her to jump in fright and turn paler than before. She turned around to see a familiar blue haired woman, surrounded by more familiar faces. Chichi relaxed a little and put on a brave face and smiled.

"Hey...it's been a while" Bulma told her friend as she embraced her. Chichi hugged her back but seemed like she had nothing to say.

"Hey guys" Gohan greeted as he joined the group.

"Hey Trunks! You ready to get your butt kicked?" Goten giggled.

"Yeah right, I'd love to see that Goten" Trunks replied with a mischievous grin.

"Sorry, we haven't met before, I'm Bulma Briefs!" Bulma introduced herself to the quiet Tai. He smiled and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you and your friends" Bulma smiled back.

"So, when is Kakarot supposed to arrive?" a low gruff voice questioned from the back of the group

"Oh hey Vegeta, I'm not sure really he didn't say" Gohan replied

"But he's really coming right?" Bulma asked Gohan, her hands in the form of a prayer. Gohan nodded.

"I wonder if he looks any different" Bulma mused

"Nah, you know Goku, he never changes" Yamcha added with a laugh. Chichi smiled inside...he never did change no matter how many times he left, he would always come back the same old Goku.

That's when all of a sudden in the middle of the group a shimmering light appeared causing all of them to jump back. The light sparkled and began to form a human like shape and like magic a man appeared before them.

Their eyes lit up, some even welled up. There were gasps and huge smiles on everyone's faces.

"GOKU!" Krillin was the first to scream as he tackled his best friend. Goku laughed a laugh everyone missed so much. They all crowded around him, each of them embracing him, tearing up and admitting how much they had missed him.

"It's so great to see you guys, you haven't changed a bit" Goku thought before he turned to see his eldest son, "except for you Gohan, wow, you're so tall!" he exclaimed as he walked up to him. Using his hand he measured his son's height in shock.

"Dad" Gohan sighed with a bit of a chuckle before hugging him tightly. Goku grinned and patted his son's back.

"I missed you too son" Goku pulled back to take a look at his son before glancing over at a very quiet and some-what nervous looking Chichi. Everyone saw him look at her and all their faces dropped. What now?

He made his way over to her and smiled a bit.

"Hey, what'cha doing back here?" he chirped, his facial expression illustrating how happy he was to see her. Bulma closed her eyes hard...this was horrible.

"I...I just...wanted to wait..." she spoke very quietly.

"Chichi-"

"Hi, I thought I would introduce myself, I'm Tai" Tai suddenly interrupted out of nowhere. Goku blinked in question but shook the man's hand without hesitation.

"Hey, I'm Goku, nice to meet you! Are you a new friend? Can't say I've seen you around"

Chichi's heart sunk even deeper if possible.

"No, I'm Chichi's husband. Nice to meet you too"

The smile, the happiness, the very aura of joy that Goku brought vanished in seconds. He swallowed, his heart almost coming to a halt as he let go of the man's hand.

"You're...her husband?" he spoke so quietly.

"Yes" Tai said quite proudly, "been married for 6 years now"

Goku fell silent. Completely silent. His eyes slowly caught hers but she looked away, not daring to see the pain that was so clearly there. He continued to stare, his whole body numb. Bulma could barely contain the tears as she watched her friend go from a happy man to a broken one.

"Goku" Krillin called, hoping that somehow he could stop this awful silence. Goku licked his dry lips and stared at the ground.

"I need to go to the bathroom" he said as he suddenly looked up, a smile on his face, so fake it stabbed at them all, "Yeah" he said to himself as he left the group and walked across the grounds to the nearest building. No one spoke, no one moved, but all eyes were on her and guilt may as well have been written on her forehead.

* * *

Goku opened the toilet door and almost immediately he coughed and with it he brought up his dinner. A few seconds later he found himself leaning on the sink, his eyes focused on his reflection in the small mirror. Sick...that's how he felt. Physically sick. He run the tap and splashed cold water over his pale face and let out a deep ragged breath. It felt as though someone had punched through his chest and ripped his heart out. He had never felt so much pain, it was pure agony. It was torture.

Suddenly the main toilet door opened and he saw Krillin standing there.

"Hey" Krillin gently called as he walked in a little more. Krillin watched as Goku continued to stare into the mirror. He looked so...lost. An expression Krillin wasn't sure he had ever seen before.

"Krillin..." Goku murmured

"Yes, Goku?" he returned, knowing full well what Goku was going to say

"Does she love him?" it was so hard to ask and it really looked like it took balls.

"Honestly...I don't know. We never see her anymore, hardly see Gohan either. She kept to herself after you died and well, as far as I know she re-married for the sake of the kids"

Goku nodded slightly, his eyes not moving from his reflection when suddenly he turned to face Krillin properly.

"Kids?" he questioned in shock, "You said kids? As in...more than one?" Krillin made an awkward face and scratched his head.

"Yeah, urm, Chichi found out she was pregnant after you died and urm ye, she has another kid" Goku licked his dry lips once more, his mouth so dry too.

"Is the child...mine?" Goku questioned, afraid of the answer. Krillin hesitated but replied.

"Yes, he is yours" Goku felt some comfort in that and his face supported a very small smile.

"Is he here? I didn't see" Goku wondered. His best friend nodded and motioned Goku to follow him and he did.

The group of friends and family all watched silently as Goku and Krillin rejoined them. Goku's eyes didn't once look at her but instead concentrated on the little boy who looked up at him with curious eyes. Goku felt nervous for some odd reason and slowly bent down to the child's height.

"Hey" he spoke gently, the little boy also very nervous.

"Hi" Goten returned a little unsure.

"My name's Goku, what's your name?" Goku asked in a very friendly manner.

"I'm...Goten" the little boy replied shyly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Goten" Goku returned with a friendly smile, causing Goten to do the same.

"You're my dad" Goten spoke quietly yet inside he felt some sort of excitement. Goku nodded.

"Yeah, I sure am" the two just stared at one another for a few moments until out of the blue Goten rushed into his father's arms and hugged him tightly. Goku was overjoyed by this and embraced the boy back. Everyone smiled in relief as father and son shared a hug.

"So Kakarot, any improvements since our last match" Vegeta spoke, eager to break to silence. Goku looked up to see a familiar person stood there with a smirk. Goku stood back up, his hand placed on Goten's head his eyes on the man he now calls friend.

"Nice to see you Vegeta" Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"So" Bulma interrupted, "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, if we go now we can beat the queue" Yamcha quickly agreed and the group began their walk to the entrance desk. Chichi remained with only Tai stood next to her. Goku couldn't even look at her...

"C'mon sweetheart, let's get this over with" he pushed

She nodded hesitantly and started to follow the others. 'Oh kami please help me' she begged in her mind, 'I need your strength'

How on earth was she going to survive the day knowing that the man she really loved was no longer hers and he couldn't even face her?

'Oh Kami just end my life now before It's broken completely' she begged...

* * *

Please review :]


	4. A Changed Man

**.Inconsolable.**

_Chapter 4: A Changed Man_

* * *

He paid no attention to anyone or to where they were going as the large group made their way to the main desk. Again and again he heard the words 'I'm Chichi's husband' like someone was harshly whispering them into his ear and he felt tinges of agony hit his spine every time he heard them. Over and over in his head the words kept playing like an unstoppable game.

He didn't even know how he felt about it. How was he supposed to feel? Shocked, hurt, angry maybe? He shook his head trying to rid the horrible thoughts and feelings and accidently bumped into the back of Yamcha, who turned around in wonder at his friend.

"Hey pal, everything ok?" he asked. Stupid question but what else was he to say? Goku composed himself and put on a stupid face.

"Sorry Yamcha, wasn't watching where I was going" Yamcha chuckled slightly and ruffled the younger man's hair.

"So good to have you back Goku, even if it is for a day" Goku began to stare into space again. He would have to put up with this torture for a whole day...

Actually, more like for the rest of his life. Living in other World was hard enough as it was, now this just gave him a reason to not exist at all.

"NEXT!" called a gruff woman's voice snapping Goku out of his thoughts.

"Sorry" he apologised as he wrote down his name on the tournament papers.

"It's really shook him man" Yamcha noticed and Krillin nodded. Poor Goku. Never had he seen his best friend look so dejected. If Goku ever felt down he would hide it but this was something Goku couldn't even try to hide.

Chichi felt as though all eyes were on her. She never felt so judged in her whole life, it was an awful feeling. However, she couldn't turn back now; she had to continue with her head high, no matter how tough and heart-rending it was.

"Well guys, we all have seats in the audience so we best be going!" Bulma reminded the group who weren't taking part. Chichi felt somewhat relieved at this, it would mean less people to lay their eyes on her.

"Good luck guys!" Bulma called out to the boys who were now leaving for the fighting ring.

"I can't believe we are fighting in the kid's tournament" Trunks mumbled as he and Goten walked on in front of the grown-ups. Goten sighed too.

"I guess this means we will win easily" Goten thought out loud.

"Still, there's gotta be a way we can sneak into the adults contest" Goten shrugged in return.

"So, a congratulations is in order from me" Goku said quietly to his best friend as they walked behind the two children. Krillin smiled.

"Yeah, me and 18...kind of shocking isn't it" Krillin chuckled out.

"Yeah, I didn't think androids could give birth" Goku wondered out loud. Krillin rolled his eyes at his naive friend.

"She's not an android now, she's human so she can have kids normally" Goku made a small Oh with his mouth. That made a lot more sense now.

* * *

The children's tournament began first and with Trunks and Goten being two of the members, the matches were short and fast as one by one the two strong boys knocked out their opponents with ease. It was almost boring to them. Their final match came at last to their delight and Trunks and Goten at long last got to face one another in the ring.

"So Goten, ready to be humiliated" Trunks told his friend with a smirk.

"Urm I don't really know what that means Trunks but I'm ready when you are!" Goten replied proudly. Trunks slapped himself on the forehead at Goten's naivety.

"Ah well Kakarot looks like my son is the strongest. Better luck next time" Vegeta mocked. Goku looked up at him in wonder from his sitting position then glanced over at the ring. The boys' match had started and finished without Goku even realising.

"Wow" Goku murmured to himself; shocked he didn't even watch it. Goten re-entered the waiting room with a sad face, Trunks full of pride as he walked in with a grin.

"Never mind Goten...maybe next time ay?" Gohan told his little brother, who replied with a small nod. Then from around the corner a nervous Chichi walked in.

"Goten, honey are you alright?" she questioned her youngest as she knelt on her knees and embraced him.

"I'm ok momma. Are you mad?" he asked her sadly.

"Of course not! You did your best, and there's always next time!" she told him which cheered him up a little.

"Your mother's right Goten, you did a great job. That's all that matters" Goku added with little emotion. But it was enough for Goten to beam with happiness. Goten then bounded over to Trunks leaving Chichi and Goku to only look at each other.

She wanted to talk to him...about anything, she really didn't care what, she just couldn't stand the silence and she just wanted to hear his voice.

"Goku-"

"You should probably head back up there" Goku told her as he stood up to face her, "Your husband's probably wondering where you are" he said, hitting her where it really hurt. She choked on the tears and quickly left the room. Goku watched her leave with a heavy heart. He frowned at himself for the way he said that but he couldn't help the way it came out. His emotions were pretty screwed up right now.

* * *

The day went on and so did the fighting. It would have been an exciting day if Goku wasn't in such a horrible mood. He couldn't even explain it. In the end it forced him to pull out of the tournament leaving a rather angry Vegeta victorious.

Krillin spotted his best friend sat alone on one of the benches, waiting for the final match to finish.

"Hey, I heard you pulled out" Krillin spoke as he sat next to him. Goku nodded.

"I guess I just wasn't in the mood to fight" Goku almost whispered.

"Man, never thought I'd hear you say that! You must be hungry or something?" Krillin tried to cheer him up.

"Not really Krillin" Goku replied, "Even though I'm happy to see my children and to see you guys...I just want to go back to Other World now" Krillin's eyes widened at his friend's comment. Goku pulling out of a fighting tournament?? Goku not being hungry?? Goku not wanting to be with them anymore? Where was the old Goku?

A few long minutes later the whole gang arrived; Vegeta still pissed even though he ended up winning the title and with this he gladly knocked Hercule off it.

"You need to get control of yourself, fool" was all Vegeta said as he walked straight past his ex-rival.

Goku sighed, ashamed and appalled with his behaviour. A Saiyan warrior never let his emotions get the better of him...not ever.

"Well, it's...been a successful day" Bulma guessed, "So I thought we could all go back to Capsule Corporation and have a little party! Plus I would rather escape the paparazzi now because my hair's not fixed" everyone looked at Goku for some sort of acceptance and he put on a smile for his friends.

"Sure, it's been too long since our last get together" Krillin and Bulma smiled.

"Let's get going then!" Bulma chirped in relief.

The large group of friends climbed aboard one of Bulma's many capsule aeroplanes and headed to Capsule Corporation, a place Goku hadn't been to in many years. Nothing much had changed there, not as far as Goku could see anyway. Once landed everyone were quick to enter the building leaving Chichi and her husband behind.

"Is it really a good idea to go in? You've met up with them you've said your hello so let's just go home" Tai told his wife.

"No" Chichi almost yelled. Tai looked at her in question, "Tai, I have to go in...Goten wants to stay and play and I promised Bulma I would help with the cooking" she quickly replied. Tai let out a deep sigh.

"Fine" he said as he took her arm and entered Capsule corp.

* * *

Goku enjoyed the few hours he had left with his friends and children. He especially loved his bonding time with the child he never knew, little Goten, an amazing little child. But there wasn't enough time for Goku now...he would have to leave and travel back to Other World from Kami's Lookout.

Before bidding his goodbyes Goku made his way down the hall to use the bathroom. Just as he was about to open the bathroom door he heard a woman's voice.

"Goku, wait!" Chichi called desperately causing Goku to stop in his tracks. Chichi's heart was pounding hard in her chest, "Please Goku...let me talk to you, let me explain" she pleaded. Goku turned to see her and was about to reject the idea when he saw the tears in her eyes. He turned back around rapidly. Those eyes were hard to face.

"You left me for seven years Goku; you at least can listen to what I have to say" she spoke quietly.

Goku bravely turned back to face her and nodded slowly. Chichi took a deep breath.

"When you died I was...devastated...especially when Gohan told me you didn't want to come back. I felt so...so small, so unimportant, so incomplete, so angry...so alone. For a whole year I watched my son blame himself for your death and it killed me...it killed me so bad. He needed a father figure in his life and Goku, I couldn't raise Goten by myself, I just couldn't. He was so much like you..."

Goku's mouth had become dry from nerves.

"What could I do? Just live alone for the rest of my life? What about when Gohan leaves home...and Goten? Then what Goku? Grow old alone too?" Chichi cried, "You made so many promises to me about us..."

"I have apologised for all the promises I broke!" Goku butted in, "I have always tried to be the best for you Chichi!" his voice raised, "Kami, Chichi I have even died for you!" Chichi was silent...

"I love you; Chichi...I will always love you, no matter how dumb I am or how childish I can be! And that is one promise I will never break" his voice lowered to one of sorrow.

"You told me marriage was something that lasted forever. You lied, Chichi"

"You weren't here for me or the boys Goku! You would rather go on adventures in Other World than be with us!" Chichi yelled back.

"I stayed in Other World for you!" Goku yelled back, his face now inches from hers, "I stayed so that no more threats would come to Earth! It's me they want, all the time! I was putting you in danger!" he glanced away in slight anger then stared into her eyes once more, "I hated it up there. You may have been alone but I had nobody! I didn't have any of my friends, let alone you and Gohan"

Tears streamed down Chichi's cold cheeks as she listened to his outburst.

"I did what I did because it was what was best for you and my son" Goku whispered, his eyes welling up and his fists clenched to try and control himself. His eyes burned into hers, the gaze was so strong...

With that said, Goku walked away...

Chichi fell to her knees, her whole body shaking, her mind racing with the words he threw at her. She held her mouth to try and keep her heart-broken cries quiet and that's where she stayed...

* * *

Woop, another Chapter done! I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks!


	5. The Truth Hurts

**.Inconsolable.**

_Chapter 5: The Truth Hurts_

* * *

....and then Goku left....

The greatest hero on Earth returned to Other World where he would now stay for eternity. He would never be able to return to Earth again.

Everyone returned to their homes, once again feeling lost and empty, especially Gohan. Once again he locked himself in his bedroom; his school work the only thing capable of keeping his father off his mind. He missed him like crazy already. Every time his father left, he took a large piece of Gohan with him. Gohan lost his rock, his confidence, his everything.

King Kai smiled as Goku appeared before him with Baba.

"Nice to have you back Goku! It's been oddly quiet with you gone and it wasn't quite right" he chirped. Goku merely nodded and wandered off into the clouds.

"Where are you going?" King Kai questioned loudly.

"For a walk" Goku replied bluntly before disappearing into the clouds.

"Give him a break Kai, he's had a tough time on Earth" Baba suggested before leaving. King Kai sighed.

"Come on Bubbles, let's get lunch sorted" he told the small monkey, who jumped up and down wildly.

With a sad face Goten quietly ate his food at the table, his older brother Gohan doing the same. Chichi was also quiet as she dished out the last plates of food and took a seat herself. She glanced over at her husband who seemed oblivious as he ate his share of the food. She sighed quietly and poked at the sushi rolls and noodles on her plate, really not feeling hungry.

"So, now that everything is back to normal..." Tai began.

"Back to normal?" Gohan questioned with disgust.

"Yes, we're back home and he's gone, everything's back to normal" Tai told him. A vein almost burst on Gohan's forehead. He rose from the table in absolute fury!

"How dare you say that? He is my father!" he spoke with a snarl!

"He left you, Gohan; he doesn't give two hoots about you or this family! I am the man in this house now, not him! So you will sit down and finish the food your mother just slaved away on!" Tai ordered.

Gohan wiped his plates of the table in anger, all of them landing on the kitchen floor with a smash!

"You think I care about you? You think you really mean anything to me?" Gohan asked Tai as he approached him in a threatening manner. Chichi jumped to her feet and Goten covered his ears in worry.

"Gohan!" she begged as she stood in between them both.

"You're nothing! You're absolutely nothing! You could never be half the man my father is!"

"Was" Tai corrected. Gohan lifted an arm, a fist formed. Chichi screamed and Goten raced to his brother's side and attacked his leg in fear.

"Brother! Please stop!" he cried...causing Gohan to stare down at him. His poor little face looking back up at him, fear in his eyes, "Please brother" he begged. Gohan growled to himself, glared at Tai and walked away, his little brother running after him. Chichi held her heart and felt it pounding hard and fast. She honestly thought Gohan was going to kill him then.

"Chichi, you need to sort that child out" Tai told her. She got angry and turned to face him.

"No, Tai! There is nothing wrong with my son! It's you!" she whispered dangerously before also leaving the kitchen.

Tai made himself comfortable at the table once more and continued to eat alone. He was grinning ear to ear as he slowly ate his rice.

* * *

"Gohan, are you ok?" Goten quietly asked perched on the bed as he watched his brother pack a rucksack.

"I just need to get away for a while Goten" he said as he threw his rucksack onto his back, "but don't worry I will be back soon" he assured his little brother as he opened his bedroom window and put one leg out.

"Gohan, where are you gonna go? Can I come see you?" Goten asked as he rushed to the window

"Sure you can Goten, you will know where to find me" Gohan said with a small smile as he ruffled the boy's messy hair, "take care of mom ok, tell her not to worry" Goten nodded and watched as his brother flew off. He sighed sadly, wondering what to do with himself now as he too jumped out of the window and wandered around the garden aimlessly. He decided to go to Capsule Corporation; at least there he could get away from the yelling and play with Trunks.

Chichi was in her bedroom putting away clothes she had ironed. She was so angry and so upset that she felt sick. She placed the last pieces of clothing into the wardrobe and turned around to find Tai standing right there in front of her. She jumped in fright and frowned.

"Tai, leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you right now"

"That's fine, I just want to talk to you" he told her

"Well I don't want to listen" she huffed before taking the bed sheets and shaking them out over the bed. Tai leaned against the wardrobe and watched as she tidied the bed.

"You know what I don't understand?" he questioned. Chichi rolled her eyes.

"What, Tai" she snapped, still continuing to make the bed.

"How you seriously thought that you could marry me and be my wife, yet you are still desperately in love with him" he said calmly, almost, too calmly. Chichi stopped what she was doing and slowly looked over at her husband, in complete shock.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, and what makes me laugh is you try so hard to hide it when it's so obvious"

"Tai, what are you-"

"And what's even better" he interrupted as he approached her, "is that you actually believe I have feelings for you and your pathetic little family" he spoke with disgust but the grin never disappeared on his face. Chichi was backed up against the cold bedroom wall, her ears not believing what he was saying.

"You don't even love me?" she whispered.

"NO!" he shouted, frightening her, "I can't stand you, or that fucking son of yours! Goten...I can deal with him but Gohan I could have crushed him years ago" he spat at her, his face right in front of hers.

"Tai, no" she began to beg as he took hold of her wrist. He flung her to the ground and stood over her dominantly. Chichi was so afraid. She knew he was a strong man because of his Ki level, but now she was feeling something she hadn't felt before.

"Now, Chichi, you are going to be a good wife and give me exactly what I want" he ordered, making her cry out in fear.

* * *

Goten suddenly stopped mid-air. He felt his mother's fear and suddenly became scared himself.

"Mommy" he spoke out loud, and within seconds he flew back in the direction he came.

15 minutes later Goten landed in his garden and he rushed into the house.

"Mom! MOMMA! WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed as he run through the kitchen and to the stairs. There was no answer so he rushed up the stairs and into his mother's bedroom where he found her room destroyed and a trail of blood along the floor. Goten's bottom lip began to quiver at the sight and he fell to his knees and began to cry.

"Mommy...where are you mommy, I need you" he sobbed.

"Goten" a deep voice called from behind him, "what's going on?" Goten turned around to see Piccolo stood there, a concerned look on his face. Goten raced over to him and held onto the namek's strong leg.

"Mr Piccolo, my mom, she's gone and I think she's hurt! Please help me find her Mr Piccolo!" he cried. Piccolo frowned and noticed the blood on the ground.

"Where's Gohan?"

It wasn't long after when Piccolo and Goten found Gohan who also felt something was wrong. They found him flying towards the home from Videl's, the same look of worry on his face.

"Goten, where's mom?" he asked his little brother mid-air.

"I don't know I wasn't there, I felt like she was scared so I went back to the house and she was gone" Goten sobbed, "I'm sorry Gohan, I shouldn't have left"

"Its ok squirt, I understand you didn't want to be there either" this hardly made Goten feel any better so Gohan gave him a hug, "Hey, we will find mom, I promise"

"We need to get the others; something fishy is going on here. And I know who it is" Gohan nodded and the three made their way to Capsule Corporation.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Yeah, short chapter I know, sorry, I promise the next one will be a lot longer! Please review! Hehe!


	6. Mystery Uncovered

**.Inconsolable.**

_Chapter 6: Mystery Uncovered_

The three strong warriors arrived at Capsule Corporation in haste. Gohan was the first to land; rushing into the large building and calling out for help to Bulma. The blue-haired beauty was soon to rush to Gohan's side in worry, Vegeta shortly following with young Trunks in wonder.

"My goodness Gohan what's wrong?"

"It's your mother" Vegeta interrupted.

"What? How did you know?" Bulma asked her husband, "Actually don't worry, Gohan, what happened?" Bulma quickly continued.

"My mother has gone, I think she's been kidnapped" Gohan shouted in anger, yet his eyes were filled with fear. Bulma gasped, her hands clasped together in prayer.

"Do you know who took her?" Bulma questioned in fear for her friend. Gohan bent down to his little brother's height and rested his large hands on the boy's small shoulders.

"Goten, I need you to go with Trunks for a little bit okay?" he gently told the child.

"But Gohan, I wanna stay with you" Goten almost begged.

"No Goten, you have to go with Trunks, go and play in his room" Goten still didn't seem to understand so Trunks took his arm and motioned for him to follow him.

"C'mon Goten, let's go play" he comforted his friend as they left the room. Gohan stood back up and turned to his friends.

"It was Tai. I just know it was him"

"No ... Gohan it can't be ... after all this time?" Bulma spoke out in complete shock, "Why? Why would he do that?" she began to cry and Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder; his small but noticed sign of affection.

"I don't know Bulma, I knew he was bad for her but she seemed kind of happy with him and I guess he seemed the same but I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach"

"I felt something come from him; his Ki was extremely strong and that's why I went to your house and found Goten in tears" Piccolo confirmed. Bulma took a step back and collapsed onto the wooden chair which was perched there.

"I... can't believe this" she uttered out in shock, "I mean, we all trusted him" she said very upset, her eyes watering some more. She felt so hurt, so betrayed and so guilty for letting the children get into this situation.

"I should have told Chichi it was wrong to marry him! Why didn't I stop her?" she shouted at herself.

"Woman, calm down!" Vegeta remarked, "How were you supposed to know? None of us did, he had such a puny Ki he was almost human-like. Somehow he hid it for all those years". Piccolo nodded in agreement.

"What do we do now?" Gohan asked aloud to the group, "How do we find him, or my mom? I can barely feel her now it's like she's been taken off the face of the Earth or ..." Gohan stopped ... the only other reason would be because she was seriously injured and he just could not face that idea.

Piccolo placed a hand on the boy's strong but slumped shoulder, "its ok Gohan, we will find her and he will pay for what he has done"

* * *

Goku rushed to King Yama's large office where he found King Kai stood upon the giant's desk, Bubbles dancing frantically around him.

"King Kai! What's going on?" he panicked as he jumped up to join him.

"It's not good news Goku ... it's Tai..." King Kai trailed off.

"What?" Goku got angry, "What Kai, what has happened?" Goku demanded in a way King Kai had never witnessed.

"He's ... not the nice guy you thought he was. He's taken Chichi and we aren't entirely sure where but his means are not good" he briefly finished, folding his arms behind his back.

"What are you saying? He's hurt her?" Goku uttered alarmed. King Kai hesitated but he had to give him an answer.

"Yes, we think so, Goku" King Kai reluctantly replied.

"Listen Goku, there's a lot we need to tell you about Tai" King Yama interrupted as he leant back in his chair comfortably.

"Tell me everything" Goku ordered without thinking twice. King Yama cleared his voice before beginning.

"Tai is not at all what you think. He is from an alien race, very similar from your own. He is from the race called the Tsufuls, a race advanced in technology but not as strong as the Saiyans. They were wiped out by the Saiyans, save a small few, who grew to hate the Saiyan race and vowed one day they would take their rightful place as the strongest beings in the universe"

"So, what become of the survivors?" Goku asked intrigued.

"Their leader, a doctor and scientist called Myu began to do experiments, using some of the survivors as guinea pigs. He wanted to create something so powerful it would end the Saiyan race. He even took captive some of the weaker Saiyans and studied them and how they worked. He tortured them with his experiments"

"That's sick" Goku murmured.

"Yes, but that's not it. He created something unexplainable. He made some sort of super tsuful with the combined genes and powers of a Saiyan and a tsuful. He named him Myu Junior; after him. He considered this creation his child and did everything within his power and intelligence to make this super tsuful the most feared creature in the world" King Yama leant forward in his chair and rested his arms on the desk.

"So, how does Tai come into this? Is he one of the tsufuls who helped make Myu junior?"

"No Goku", King Yama shook his head, "Tai _is_ Myu Junior" he spoke hesitantly but seriously.

Goku's mouth widened his eyes full of fear for his family.

"Oh no ... Chichi, my children ... what am I going to do? Can I get Baba to grant me more time on Earth?"

"Don't be crazy kid, tha'aint gonna happen" said an old unfamiliar voice from below. Goku and King Kai walked to the edge of the desk and peered down. There stood an old and frail man with purple skin who didn't stand too tall, gazing up at them with a smile.

"Who are you?" Goku questioned.

"I'm Kai, The elder Kai, if you will" he smiled proudly with his arms behind his back. Goku jumped down to face the old Kai.

"You mentioned Baba wouldn't help me?" Goku wondered

"Yes, that's right, she can't help you. You are going to need more time on Earth ... one day will not suffice" he spoke rather cheerfully.

"So, what can I do? Can you help me? I must get back to Earth, they need me" Goku quickly spoke, his whole body ready to go.

"All I need is a few moments and yourself, obviously" Goku looked curious.

"Umm, okay? Do I have to do anything?" Goku asked in wonder.

"Nope, just need you to sit there" the old Kai explained. Goku shrugged and sat down as ordered.

"Now what?" Goku questioned.

"I have the power to raise a being's ability to their maximum potential and beyond it" he boasted, "I call it 'menacing capacities'", the old Kai began to pace back and forth as he spoke, "The ritual begins with me chanting for about five hours. During that time the participant has to stand patiently" he told Goku. Goku felt a sweat droplet fall down his head.

"Five hours? Are you serious? I haven't got 5 hours!" He shouted.

"Afterwards", he continued, "we shall sit facing each other for a further twenty hours, a process that may take longer should the participant's potential be that much higher. During this time the participant must be still so that I may be able to read their inner self and create that maximum potential they so need" he finished. Goku, King Kai and King Yama all stayed silent, their mouths hung open catching flies.

"I have to... sit here for ...25 hours" Goku recalled aloud.

"Yes!" Chirped elder Kai as he cracked his knuckles and stretched his back. Goku jumped up.

"I don't need my potential maximized!" Goku bellowed, "I need to get back to Earth to help my family and friends!" The old Kai help up his hand to calm the man down.

"And you will return to Earth, _after_ I have finished" he told him straight. Goku looked up at the others as if asking them what he should do.

"We don't have much choice Goku" King Kai told him dismally, "We are going to just have to sit this one out for a while" Goku closed his eyes and frowned hard. He really couldn't afford to wait 25 hours.

'Chichi, wherever you are, please hold on. I'm coming for you' he told himself.

* * *

"I don't know what to suggest, I mean, Tai is incredibly powerful but hides it immensely. Wherever he is, he intends to keep it a secret" the Guardian of Earth spoke to the warriors who now graced him with their company upon the Lookout.

"You can't feel anything at all? Please Dende this is my mother we are talking about!" Gohan begged his friend.

Dende closed his eyes, "All I can see is darkness" he told them, "I can feel a surge of power building up as we speak"

"And my mother?" Gohan asked frantically. Dende re-opened his eyes.

"She's safe, for now" he said, giving Gohan slight reassurance. Gohan sat down amongst the chamber's steps and help his head in his hands. Little Goten approached him and held his arm for comfort.

"I just don't understand how we can hide a power that's apparently great" Piccolo mused.

"He's not human" Dende pointed out, "He's from a very powerful race, very similar to the Saiyans". Vegeta gasped and unfolded his arms.

"He's a tsuful?" he questioned not believing it.

"A what?" Krillin asked baffled.

"Yes Vegeta, he's a tsuful, a very powerful tsuful. He's been modified somehow, he's ... different from that of a normal tsuful" Dende voiced.

"That cannot be possible. My race exterminated them long before Frieza landed on Vegeta" Vegeta assured Dende.

"I'm afraid it's true. I just wish I could tell you more" Dende sadly finished.

"What is a tsuful?" Gohan asked Vegeta who looked slightly worried.

"An intelligent and powerful race and rival to our Saiyan home. Our race destroyed them a long time ago, but some must have escaped" Vegeta guessed.

"Just like you and Goku did with your planet" Bulma mentioned.

"So, he can't be that strong, right? If the Saiyans defeated them all like that" Krillin chirped in.

"That's like saying the Saiyans weren't strong because they were defeated by Frieza. Look what happened with Goku" Piccolo reminded him. Krillin nodded in defeat.

"And all this time we thought he was just an innocent human being" Bulma silently spoke to herself.

The warriors returned to silence at the threat which now hung upon them.

* * *

In Other World, the old Kai was about to begin his magic. Goku had agreed to wait the 25 hours for his potential to be maximized and to be able to return to Earth.

"So, where exactly did you come from?" King Kai asked the old man, "Because if you are who I think you are, shouldn't you be locked away?" The elder Kai nodded.

"It's a long story, but let's just say I was released thanks to a little help" he then scratched his head in wonder, "There's a point ... where are they?" he asked himself.

"Please can we get on with this ritual thing? The longer it takes the worse it is for my friends!" Goku reminded them.

"Oh, sorry" The old man replied. He then began to utter strange words as he walked around King Yama's chamber.

"I need to get back to work, there are a lot of dead people to get in order" King Yama announced.

* * *

_Well, finally I completed that chapter and I have began the next one so might have that up shortly! As you know, if this was the original series (no changes) then Goku would have returned to other world and instead, Gohan would have broken the Z sword which released elder Kai (if you remember, Supreme Kai and Kibito went looking for someone strong enough to break it). So, I'm keeping to some of the original story line. Also, about the tsufuls. Doctor Myu is from the original series, he creates Baby in GT. But, in this AU he has created his very first cyber child called Myu Junior._

_Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave me feedback._


	7. Save Her

**.Inconsolable.**

_Chapter 7: Save Her_

It had been almost 5 hours. Time was ticking by ever so slowly. Every hour that passed made Goku worry more about the safety of his family and friends, especially no longer held any anger towards her, he didn't care that she re-married. All he wanted was for her to be safe and for Tai to be gone forever.

The old Kai was still chanting odd words and phrases as he continued to pace around the chamber in which they all stood. Goku wiped a droplet of nervous sweat from his forehead with his sweat band. He didn't know how much longer he could sit there in silence. He so desperately needed to return to Earth and his bottom was ridiculously numb!

"Okay!" Elder Kai explained, scaring Goku from his thoughts and King Kai from his nap.

"Are you done already? Was I napping for that long?" King Kai pondered.

"No you fool, it's been 5 hours!" The old purple skinned man returned before rolling his eyes at the other Kai's stupidity. Elder Kai sat down in front of Goku, face to face, his nose inches from the Saiyan warrior's.

"Are you really sure this will work? Because I have been sat here for 5 hours doing absolutely nothing and I don't feel any different" Goku quietly asked. The old man shook his head then smacked Goku up the back of his head.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Goku yelled as he held his head.

"Patience boy! Stop questioning my power and just sit and shut up!" Goku gulped and remained silent, "Now, we shall begin the next part of the ritual", Elder Kai explained. Goku sighed and sat tight. It was going to be a long 20 hours.

* * *

The next morning came on planet Earth and the majority of the Z warriors were already awake at the Lookout. Gohan was one of the many who was awake. He couldn't sleep all night, thinking about his mother and how Tai betrayed her.

"I wish you were here Dad, kind of need you right now" Gohan whispered into the air.

Suddenly Piccolo and Vegeta growled and took to their feet as they felt a huge surge of energy appear out of the blue.

"What the hell was that?" Gohan yelled over to them as he too felt the strong energy.

"It's Tai. He has made himself visible" Vegeta spoke calmly.

"Good, now we can go pay him a nice visit and maybe leave with his head" Piccolo added with his gruff dominant voice. Vegeta and Gohan nodded.

"Guys, you can't just rush over there and expect to kill him just like that" Bulma suddenly contributed. Trunks and Goten stood by her side in wonder.

"Woman, I am a Saiyan warrior, and so is Kakarott's child. The Saiyans defeated a whole race of tsufuls, I'm sure together we can take care of one" Vegeta assured her in his cocky manor.

"Vegeta's right. We can at least try and injure him enough to rescue my mother" Gohan agreed.

"I dunno about this you guys, we really need Goku" Krillin said sadly.

"This is a fight we must fight alone ... without Goku" Piccolo returned to the small monk.

* * *

Back in other world and it was 9 hours into the 20 hour ritual and Goku was more than frustrated. But every time he opened his mouth to speak the old Kai would abuse him in some way. He had to concentrate, that's what Kai was telling him, to concentrate. Concentrate on what?

"You aren't concentrating boy!" Elder Kai shouted again. He went to slap Goku up the head again but Goku caught his arm and frowned at him.

"How am I supposed to concentrate when you keep hitting me?" he questioned, "In fact" he began as he stood up, "How can I even concentrate at all? I don't even know what I am supposed to be concentrating about! This is ridiculous! I am wasting precious time here and you are just sat there playing staring games and making me look like a fool" Goku burst out.

"Goku!" King Kai tried to calm him down.

"No, I will not sit here any longer! My wife is in trouble and my children are probably on their way to saving her and that means they are in trouble! I will not lose them!" Suddenly, Goku stopped and looked at his hands in great detail, like there was something on them.

"Goku? What's wrong?" King Kai asked cautiously.

"Its working" The old Kai exclaimed. Goku couldn't explain it or even begin to understand it but something was different with his body. He peered over at the old man and once again he sat back down. He lowered his head and clasped his hands together as if in prayer.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Kai, can we continue please?" Goku asked calmly. Elder Kai nodded happily and joined Goku on the ground.

* * *

Chichi opened her sore eyes. She had to squint in order to see in the darkness as she sat up in a strange place. She groaned and moaned from the pain her body had suffered. She was bruised and bleeding from her nose and bottom lip.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she took in her surroundings. All she could see was an empty room with only one light working which flickered on and off. There were three or four crates and some dust beside her and that was it. With the little strength she had left she pulled herself up and wandered over to what looked like a small window in the corner. She reached it slowly and peered through.

Wherever she was, it wasn't home. She was locked inside a room which was so high up off the ground. Below her she could see a mountainside which looked so dark and frightening. There was some sort of robots walking around down there carrying crates amongst other things. What on Earth was going on? Where was she?

She decided to go and sit back down by the crates. She was so tired and weak. She leant up against one of the brown crates and closed her tired eyes. Maybe when she woke up she would be home and it was all a dream.

* * *

The Z warriors gathered into Bulma's large air ship and took off from the lookout, leaving Dende in fear. The whole gang were going to go together and rescue Chichi from the wrath of the tsuful. Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma and 18 were all ready for whatever came their way.

Not too far away in the distance, two other warriors were on their way to help save planet Earth.

"I'm scared Tien, what if we can't win without Goku?"

"Don't worry Chaoutzu, we will get through this together" Tien comforted his small friend, "We always do in the end".

* * *

Up in the clouds, Goku's body was buzzing! He felt better than ever! It was a strange feeling, a tingly feeling and a powerful feeling. He felt regenerated and fresh, it was good.

King Kai had been stood outside of King Yama's office, a look of concentration on his features as he stared into the sky. He could sense what was happening on Earth and it concerned him.

'Let's hope this waiting pays off' he thought as he peered back at the silent Goku and Kai.

Just a few more hours, then Tai would pay. Goku smiled.


	8. The Countdown

**.Inconsolable.**

_Chapter 8: The Countdown_

* * *

3 hours and counting...

3 hours and Goku could get back to Earth and save his endangered family. Concentrating on the old Kai in front of him was getting harder and harder as the clock loudly ticked on King Yama's desk. He just had to keep reminding himself that this was the only way to get back to his home. It was the only way to save them and end Tai for good.

'You just wait Tai, your time will come very soon' Goku thought to himself. Suddenly, he received yet another slap up the side of his head.

"OUCH! MAN! I didn't even say anything!" Goku claimed with a shocked face.

"YOU WERE THINKING!" The old man roared before putting his finger to his mouth, motioning Goku to hush. Goku frowned and rubbed his head but did as he was told.

'Just 3 hours, Goku. 3 Hours' he reminded himself.

* * *

Back on Earth, The Z warriors were on their way to save Chichi. The whole gang sat in complete silence inside Bulma's ship. Everyone was worried, scared and nervous about what was to come. Sweat cascaded down Piccolo's brow, Gohan was anxiously biting his bottom lip and Bulma nervously tapped on her controls at the front of the ship.

'Kami, I'm so scared. Please help us up there, someone, please' she begged in her mind like some sort of personal prayer.

Goten sadly peered out of the window watching the clouds pass by. He sighed, steaming up the glass slightly in front of him. He suddenly felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and slowly he turned around to see his older brother standing over him.

"Hey kid, how you doing?" Gohan gently asked him, joining Goten on the floor and crossing his long legs. Goten shrugged and continued to peer out of the window. Gohan cocked an eyebrow and pouted in wonder.

"Hey, don't you worry, yeah? We are going to find mom and we are gonna find a way to stop Tai" he assured his little brother.

"I'm not stupid brother ..." Goten murmured before looking into his eyes, "We might be able to find momma but, we can't beat Tai ... can we?" he questioned ... knowing the answer already. Gohan swallowed nervously. He couldn't lie to him.

"Listen squirt ... Tai is very strong, we all know that, and yes, we are all a bit nervous about this because he is so powerful. We may be unsure we can beat him, but that doesn't mean we can't!" he spoke confidently placing both hands on Goten's little shoulders, "We will not give up Goten, we will keep on fighting. But I promise little brother, I will not let anything happen to you, Trunks or mom" he finished with a small smile. Trunks, who had overheard the conversation behind Goten, crawled over to sit right next to his best friend.

"Gohan's right. We can't give up! Besides, on cartoons the bad guys never win!" Trunks exclaimed with his fist in the air. Goten smiled a bit and nodded.

"That's the spirit Trunks!" Gohan encouraged with a big smile. He too took a look out of the window, his smile fading slightly. They had to be positive ... what else did they have? There was so much going against them though...

'I wish you could be here, dad. You always know what to do and what to say. Everything seems so much brighter and certain when you are here'. It was hard to stop the tears that fought to leave his eyes.

* * *

In the far distance, Tai stood in his true alien form, waiting. He looked up into the sky; he inhaled the air and exhaled with a smile gracing his ugly dark face.

"Keep coming warriors" he spoke aloud, "I am waiting for you".

"My Lord Myu Junior! The human, she is awake" a fellow Tsuful warrior called to him. Tai grinned evilly and nodded to his comrade.

"Finally" he hissed before following the Tsuful warrior back into the mountainside. This was his home; this was where he first began with his plan to destroy every last Saiyan that lived. He built his fortress with the help of three other Tsufuls who also survived the Saiyans wrath a long time ago. No one knew of their existence ... no Saiyan would believe a Tsuful had survived the attack.

He had waited so long for this moment. He dreamt of it for so many long years, he yearned it, he craved it. He wanted his revenge so bad it tortured his corrupted mind. He wanted it so bad he crafted his own body into human form which made him feel sick and disgusted, just to get close to those who knew and even lived with the Saiyans.

His plan had worked. He lived in silence and he learnt all about his rivals. He waited for many years for Goku to arrive back on Earth, just where he wanted him. All the Saiyans would finally be together in one place, ready to finally be exterminated like the little bugs they were.

Tai came to a halt at an old worn down door. He nodded and smiled wickedly as two of his robot guards opened it for him. He stood in the doorway, his eyes fixed on her small cowering form in the corner of the dark cold room. Chichi shivered from the bitter cold and from slight fear as the monstrosity stared over at her.

"My dear" he began in an alien voice, his hand held out, motioning her to stand up and take it, "It is time. You must come with me" he ordered. Chichi swallowed her nerves and managed to pull her exhausted body up from the ground. She paused, but out of fear she took his hand.

* * *

Goku was still in concentration in Other World. It was nearly time ... nearly time to finally get back to Earth and save them all.

"Just over an hour left" King Kai said to himself, perched upon King Yama's very large desk. King Yama nodded. They were all so anxious now.

* * *

Back on Earth, Bulma's Capsule ship hovered in the sky as the warriors all gathered to the front to join her. They all stared through the large windows, down at the dark mountainside before them. This was it.

"Okay Bulma, just set us down somewhere round here, but not too close" Piccolo told her. She nodded and carefully she landed the large aircraft.

The Z warriors piled out of the ship, all slightly reluctant to venture any further. The whole place give off such an uncomfortable vibe, it was hard to describe. It was dark, cold and unwelcoming.

"Well guys, I guess this is it" Krillin murmured uneasily. Piccolo nodded down at the small monk and looked around at all the warriors before him. They were pretty much all there; ready to fight till the end. It made Piccolo proud to live on Earth and also very proud to know such courageous people.

"You guys need a hand or two?" A low voice shouted down from above. The gang looked up and to their surprise Tien and Chaoutzu dropped down beside them. Yamcha beamed at the arrival.

"No way!" he exclaimed, "Tien! Bro, it's been so long!" Yamcha hugged the slightly larger man with glee. Tien laughed half-heartedly, Chaoutzu smiling beside him.

"The more help the better" Tien noted.

There was a long pause of silence between the group. Nerves, worry ... it was all getting to them. It was always like this, the warriors always felt a sense of fear when it came to such powerful enemies, but this time it was so much different. Tai was the most powerful yet, and to make matters worse there was no Goku to help them. Goku was on everybody's minds. He always stepped in and saved them all, always, but this time it was up to them. They were on their own.

"Listen everyone" Piccolo began, "I know everyone are feeling nervous and anxious. I don't expect you to be feeling high and mighty right now because of what we are up against, but we must pull ourselves together and strand strong. We have an Earth to protect, we have families to protect. We need to beat this beast, together"

The gang remained silent but a few nods were made.

"I know what you're all thinking" Piccolo uttered out once more, "But Goku isn't here now, he can't help us. We always relied on him, maybe a bit too much, but he's gone for good, so it's our responsibility now"

"The Namek is right" Vegeta spoke up, "Kakarott is gone, but we are still here! I am a full-blooded Saiyan, and there are three other Saiyans here! We cannot lose hope! We will win, we will destroy him!" Vegeta gruffly spoke ending with a smirk.

"Damn sure we will!" Trunks yelled out with enthusiasm!

"Watch your language!" Bulma yelled down at him.

"Sorry Mom" He murmured back.

* * *

Tai was waiting inside, patiently. He could almost taste the blood of the Saiyans on his tongue. He licked his lips, the sweet taste of victory lurking upon them.

He grinned evilly as he could feel the warriors getting closer and closer. His heart was pounding; his palms were sweaty in anticipation. He just couldn't contain the excitement; the adrenalin was pumping through his veins.

A moment later, the warriors were in his presence. They stood in a strong line some few yards before him; their faces firm and their fists tight. A sweat droplet dripped down Piccolo's large brow; the power he could feel enveloping Tai's body was astounding.

Vegeta frowned hard. It was impossible to tell if he was at all afraid of the power before him; he never once let his straight face slip. Tai was looking over at him, it was more than obvious.

"So I'm guessing you are Myo Junior, you're ugly enough to fit the description" Vegeta spoke in his typical cocky manner. Tai sniggered in return.

"And you, of course, are the very cocky prince of Saiyans" he pointed out. Vegeta grinned.

"Yes, I am the prince, but no need to bow, I will be forcing you to your knees soon enough" he boasted. Gohan rolled his eyes; Vegeta always was too confident. Tai laughed, loving Vegeta's enthusiasm.

"You find me funny?" Vegeta questioned.

"I find you hilarious, Prince of Saiyans. You don't stand a chance against me" Tai replied.

"Our race destroyed yours years ago, like a walk in the park, we will do it again" he returned in a more aggressive manner.

"You didn't destroy us all, so you didn't do a very good job, Saiyan" Tai pointed out with a grin. Vegeta snarled and clenched his fists. Piccolo put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"We didn't come here to fight with words" the wise Namek spoke honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that, Piccolo" Tai returned smugly, "Shall we get started?" he smirked.

The small group of warriors got into position...

Any doubts, any fears, any negative feelings ... had to go.

It was time.

* * *

'30 minutes' Goku told himself as he still sat patiently in front of the old Kai up in other world. He was tired, hot, frustrated, hungry, angry ... but also ready!

"Not long now, eh?" King Kai questioned the giant King Yama who sat stamping pages at his desk. The humongous man glanced at his desk clock and nodded.

"30 minutes exactly". They both peered over at the warrior in question. Goku sat quiet and patient as the ritual slowly came to an end. It was almost time.

* * *

30 minutes was all Tai needed.

Quite frankly, it was all over for the Z warriors. It was more than foolish to believe they stood a chance anymore.

Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans, stood out of breath; his Strong Saiyan armour dented his face bloody and bruised.

The namek, Piccolo, could no longer rise from his knees as he gasped from the pain to his abdomen.

Gohan stood bloody and tired, his body aching and his hands shaking.

"This isn't happening" he whispered to himself ... "He has taken us all down in such a short space of time ... this just can't be happening!" he looked around at the destroyed cave where his friends lay battered and cold.

Gohan very rarely got scared, but now he was scared...

* * *

"Annnndddddddddddddddd we are DONE!" The old Kai exclaimed, jumping to his feet with a grin on his chops. Goku could hardly believe it!

"Finally!" King Kai shouted relieved as he jumped off King Yama's desk.

Goku pounced to his feet, a huge smile plastered on his face too. The unfamiliar power that run through his veins was more than a bit exciting.

"Waw, I feel stronger" Goku murmured out as he balled up his hands into powerful fists.

"I told ya, didn't I tell ya?" The old man sniggered. Goku nodded in excitement.

"Great! Thanks so much, Sir, but I must be going!" Goku yelled as he ran off and out of King Yama's office.

"WAIT BOY!" The old Kai called loudly. Goku reluctantly stopped and turned to look at him, "Aren't you forgetting something?" he questioned, pointing at Goku's head. Goku glanced up and his smile faded. He was still dead.

"But I thought you said I could get back to Earth? Please don't tell me I did all this for nothing!" Goku started to raise his voice as he re-approached the old man. Elder Kai motioned Goku to take his hands, which Goku did willingly. The old genius closed his eyes and Goku decided to copy his actions and shut his too.

King Kai and Yama looked at each other in question ... just what was going on?

* * *

Gohan hit the cave wall with a crash. He winced in pain as his body hit the rocks ... his already battered body was in so much pain as it was. He lay amongst the rubble panting, his eyes watering because of the threatening tears.

"I'm a Super Saiyan ..." he muttered out breathlessly, "I am the son of Goku ... I must keep ... fighting" and with what little strength he had left, the young man managed to pick himself up, and with a frantic and powerful roar, he took to the sky where he yet again exchanged blow after blow with the evil Tsuful.

Piccolo lay defeated amongst the cave's broken walls. His one eye had just about enough energy to remain open as he watched Gohan's last ditch effort to protect them. He laughed awkwardly; holding onto his chest as he did; the pain unbelievable yet the laughter still came.

"Goku ... this would be a... good time to ... pop in if possible..." he trailed off.

* * *

Goku's eyes still remained closed. A lot of thoughts shot through his head like bullets. What if he was too late? What if his friends were hurt? What about his Children? What about Chichi? What if-

"OUCH!" He screamed, after received another slap from the elder Kai, "Now what did I do?" he asked with a frown.

"Open your eyes fool, you can go now!" the elderly alien told him. Goku blinked in confusion but then realised something.

"You ... have a halo?" Goku questioned. The old man nodded and sighed.

"Yes, yes, I'm dead your alive, you're welcome" Goku's mouth hung open in shock as he looked up and felt around for his now gone halo.

"No way!" He exclaimed, "You gave your life ... for mine? Mr Kai I-"

"Aren't you suppose to be somewhere?" The old man shouted, interrupting Goku.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, I have to go!" He took the old Kai's hand and shook it gratefully, "Thank you, sir, you have no idea how much this means to me, and how this will save the Earth". Kai nodded and motioned for him to go.

Goku turned to look at King Kai and King Yama.

"You go and get him, Goku!" King Kai screeched in excitement.

"Make us proud, Son" Yama added with a smile and some victory V's.

Goku nodded to his fellow friends and put two fingers to his forehead. He closed his eyes and focused, and with a smile he vanished.

King Kai took in a deep breath and inhaled it gently.

'Let's hope this works' he thought.

Goku arrived right next to Dende, who jumped in fright.

"GOKU! WHAT? HOW? I did not see this coming!" Dende coughed out. Goku laughed.

"Hey, I couldn't sit around and let this guy take over the world! Besides, I haven't had a good fight in years! Ha-ha!" He laughed and rubbed his head like the fool he was.

"GOKU! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES!" Dende bellowed. Goku ceased the laughter immediately and apologised sheepishly, "It's terrible Goku, I can't even describe how bad it is down there" Dende added in worry. Goku swallowed, not realising just how serious this was.

"My family...are they ok?" he asked wearily.

"They won't be for much longer, Goku" Dende replied nervously. Goku immediately placed two fingers to his forehead again.

"You have to really concentrate Goku, it's so clouded down there, and I can hardly feel a thing"

Goku concentrated hard, so hard that sweat began to form and drip down his brow. Dende was right; it was so foggy down there. It was like he was on another planet. Dende began to bite his bottom lip nervously at the time it was taking for Goku to sense his friends and family. He had to hurry!

* * *

Gohan yelled out in pain as another fist slammed into his exhausted body. He fell to his knees; almost unsure of whether or not he could stay upon them as he tried to catch his breath.

Vegeta lay heavily wounded not far away; but his calls out to Gohan for confidence seemed pointless.

"You are a fool" Tai spat, "You Saiyans are weak, pathetic little bugs which I am going to squash one at a time" He grasped Gohan by his shirt and pulled him up to meet his eyes, "After all these years, I bet you are so angry" he said carefree with a grin, "I mean, I even managed to get your mother into bed" Gohan's eyes lit up with a fiery light and he screamed out and threw his fist at Tai's face.

Tai caught the boy's punch effortlessly.

"You have no one to blame but yourself. You let me in; you didn't even have a clue who I was. Pathetic" he laughed. He threw Gohan back down to the ground and turned to face the back wall. He clicked his dirty fingers and within seconds, two androids appeared with a frightened and angry Chichi in their grasp.

Gohan's eyes widened in fear.

"Mother" he whispered as she was dragged out into the battlefield.

"GOHAN!" She screamed, "What have you done you monster!" She cried out to Tai.

Tai took hold of the fragile woman and roughly he forced her to her knees. Just a few feet away Gohan looked on in horror at the sight of his mother being forced to the ground.

The broken woman searched around desperately looking for her youngest son, and when her eyes found him beaten amongst the rubble, she could not stop the cries that left her mouth.

"So now that we are all here together again, do we have any last words?" Tai questioned playfully.

Gohan cried with his mother; from pain, from fear, from giving up.

"Mom ..." he cried out, "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." Chichi tried to break free of Tai's hands, but to no avail. All she wanted to do was comfort her wounded son.

"No?" Tai questioned in an over-exaggerated voice, "Well that's a shame, but I'm sure you will have plenty to talk about in the other world!" he yelled as he lifted his hand.

"MOM!" Gohan screamed frantically. Chichi forced her eyes closed hard and fast.

Tai stopped dead in his tracks.

For a few seconds Gohan wore a very confused look on his face. Chichi opened her eyes also wondering why she had not been struck.

Gohan struggled to turn around but with great effort he managed to look behind him to see exactly what stopped Tai in his tracks.

He stood there proud and strong, his orange and blue Gi impossible to miss.

"D-Dad?..." Gohan choked out.

Piccolo could hardly believe it either as he tried to get up.

"Goku" Chichi whispered as the tears fell down her pale face.

"Step away from my wife" Goku spoke.

* * *

Finally an update! Arghhh this took soooo long to finish! Longest chapter much? XD Anyways, I hope that got you excited because I was typing away like a maniac at the end there getting excited for Goku to drop in, at the right time of course XP Anyways, please do review! I always love to hear what you have to say, keeps me going :)


End file.
